


A Hunting We Will Go

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Seasons of the Heart [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Strangely Playful Jim, Written in 1999, holiday fic, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair celebrate their first Easter together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunting We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed in 1999 by Diana. Thanks, always. Not revised.

Jim had two plastic eggs left when he heard Blair's Volvo pull up outside. He quickly opened his pants and slipped the cool plastic egg into his underwear, snug against his balls. Zipping back up as he heard Blair hit the third floor landing, Jim closed his fist around the remaining egg and hoped for the best.

Blair let himself into the loft and paused to look at his lover standing in the middle of the living room.

"What's up, man?" Blair asked as he dropped his backpack and shrugged off his jacket.

Jim slowly walked towards Blair, trying not to fidget as the plastic egg shifted against his scrotum. Sapphire blue eyes full of curiosity met his sky blue ones, and Jim smiled in anticipation of the upcoming weekend's adventure.

They had only been lovers for two months--sixty days, and every day had been a joy. A pure joy. Jim had never known happiness such as this could be possible, and he tried in every way to show Blair that he was loved and desired and appreciated. Leaving behind everything he thought he knew about relationships, Jim had flourished under Blair's loving touches and complete acceptance. No two people were more suited for each other than they were.

Jim stroked Blair's cheek, sliding his thumb over the parted lips. Blair's tongue snaked out to wet the roving digit, and Jim growled in excitement.

"What's up lover?" Blair asked sensually, licking his lips and grinning at his deliberate double entendre.

Jim stepped away from the anthropologist, knowing how easy it was to be distracted by the sweet temptation. He had something special in mind for his Guide this weekend.

"You ever hunt Easter eggs when you were a kid, Chief?" Jim asked conversationally.

Blair was a bit thrown by the shift in conversation, and suspected that Jim was up to something, but he played along.

"Once or twice, Jim. Why do you ask?"

"You remember the rules?"

"Rules?" Blair laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think there were any rules, babe."

"I like rules, Blair."

Blair's heart rate spiked when he heard his given name drip off Jim's lips. It was a signal that they were playing Blair's favorite game, and now all Blair had to do was figure out the rules. He paced a circle around Jim as he considered the vague information Jim had given him and came up with the only logical answer.

"Have you hidden Easter eggs in the loft, Jim?"

An affirmative nod.

"And I have to find them?"

Another nod.

"How many are there?"

"A dozen."

Blair had to consider his next questions carefully. Jim only allowed ten questions when they played this game, and he'd already used up three. If he didn't ask the right questions, he wouldn't get another chance.

"Do I get a prize for finding them?"

Another nod.

"Are they the colored plastic ones that you can put things in?"

Jim weighed the question. It was almost a cheat, but he was willing to let it slide. He wanted Blair to play the game.

Jim nodded again.

"What's inside them?"

"Condoms."

Blair smiled at the possibilities.

"If I find them, I get to use them?"

"Almost."

Blair hated 'almost' as an answer because it meant that some part of his theory was wrong, but he wasn't going to be told which part. Every time they had played this game in the past, Blair had figured it out, and he wasn't about to be beaten this time.

"Do I have to find them all to be able to use them on you?"

"No."

Okay. He was narrowing down the possibilities. Sitting on the arm of the couch, Blair processed the facts. I don't have to find them all to use them on Jim. So, what happens to the ones I don't find? A slow, knowing smile graced his beautiful countenance.

"The ones I don't find, you get to use on me?"

A corresponding smile.

"Bingo."

Blair threw his arms up in victory. Now all he had to do was find the eggs. As he began to look around, Jim's voice stopped him.

"You've got ten minutes. Go!"

Jim stood back and watched Blair do a quick scan of the room. Blair immediately spotted the one in the potted plant and snatched it. From across the room, he spied the one on the bookshelves by the island.

Jim's plan was working like a charm. Blair was finding the ones that Jim intended him to find, which would still leave an almost equal number for Jim to use on his lover. True, he hadn't played fair, but with a prize like Blair Sandburg, who would want to play fair? He knew he was cheating with the egg in his pants and the one still in his hand, but everything in the loft was fair game, including his own body. When Blair disappeared upstairs, Jim quickly place the egg from his hand into Blair's backpack. All's fair in love and sex!

Time was running out, and Blair had only found seven eggs. The one hidden in the sock drawer was very inventive, but so far, nothing topped the one taped to the underside of the toilet lid. Admitting defeat, he headed back to the living room where Jim was still standing.

"Time," Jim called.

"Where are the rest, Jim?" Blair said, sitting heavily in a kitchen chair.

Jim stepped over to the wood stove and withdrew an orange egg. Another was revealed to be hidden in the egg carton in the fridge. Still another was buried in the sugar bowl. When Jim picked up Blair's backpack, Blair opened his mouth to protest.

"That wasn't in there earlier."

"No, it wasn't," was all Jim said.

"Sneak," Blair retorted.

Jim moved to stand in front of Blair. Blair's eyes widened as he watched Jim's nimble fingers open the closure on his jeans. Pants, underwear and a purple egg fell to the ground. Blair's laughing eyes met Jim's, and the younger man forgot what he was going to say. Jim's eyes were darkened with passion and desire, and all Blair wanted to do was take his Sentinel up stairs and make love to him.

"How do you want me?" Jim whispered.

Watching Blair swallow convulsively, Jim could see the wheels turning. Tonight promised to be memorable.

"Naked and needy. Upstairs. Now."

Jim probably hadn't moved that fast since basic training, but he was up the stairs and tearing off his shirt, in less than five seconds. Taking a deep breath, Blair picked up the purple egg, still warm from having been in intimate contact with Jim's body, and carried it upstairs.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jim waited patiently for his lover to give his next order. Jim had followed orders all his life, but there was nothing like Blair telling him what to do. Even the simplest commands had an erotic feel to them. Pleasure directives. Blair always knew what Jim needed and gave it freely. Lovingly.

Contemplating the older man, Blair slowly undressed. Jim sat spellbound as each inch of his Guide's body was revealed. Never once breaking eye contact, Blair didn't have to be a Sentinel to know the kind of reaction Jim was having to this performance. Jim's cock was nearly purple and was leaking profusely. Shivering, not just from the cold but also from the scrutiny, Blair dropped his boxers and let his lover's eyes fully consume him.

Jim slowly let out the breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding, and let his eyes caress Blair's naked form. He watched the anthropologist's own eyes drift shut under the examination, noted the parted lips drawing in ragged breaths, the heart pounding within his chest, smelled his arousal. It was intoxicating. Sentinel instinct warred with his desire to follow Blair's requests; he wanted to touch his Guide.

As if reading his Sentinel's mind, Blair opened his eyes.

"Suck me off, James. No teasing. Make me cum," Blair ordered, stepping closer.

Salivating, Jim swallowed Blair's swollen flesh completely. Crying out in pleasure, Blair's knees threatened to give out, but Jim was there to steady him. Jim sucked voraciously at the engorged organ, his goal of bringing pleasure to Blair was the only thought in his mind. Pulling back, Jim tasted the slit at the end of the hard cock and was rewarded with a drop of precum. He cupped the heavy sack underneath and rolled the balls gently in his hand. Feeling Blair's orgasm approaching, Jim concentrated on sucking the swelling head, his hand sliding behind his lover's balls, seeking out the dark entrance to his body. Jim slipped a fingertip inside the pulsing pucker at the same second that the orgasm hit.

"Oh, Jesus...yeessss," Blair practically purred, as Jim continued to milk every ounce of pleasure out of him.

Jim slowly let the softening member slip out of his mouth. Lowering his Guide to the bed, Jim peppered kisses across his chest, stopping to flick his tongue against a nipple.

Blair's sapphire eyes regarded his lover with total love and an equal amount of desire. He had never known it was possible to love this completely, and to be this consumed in return. Jim was a spontaneous and inventive lover, always making sure that he gave as well as received. Theirs was truly a remarkable relationship.

Jim awaited Blair's next command, anticipated it. His erection was aching for the release that only Blair could provide. He wasn't disappointed when the request came.

"On your hands and knees."

Jim was quick to comply. Delighted to comply. He felt Blair move in close behind him, close enough for him to feel Blair's body heat, but not close enough to actually feel his flesh. It was maddening, teasing.

"Do you want me, lover?" Blair asked sensually.

"Yes," Jim answered breathlessly.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue or my cock?"

Jim growled in response.

"Can't decide, James? You want me to fuck your hot hole with my tongue or slam my cock home? You want them both, don't you?"

"Both baby, please," Jim begged, pushing back, seeking contact.

"You beg so nicely, lover. I'm gonna give you what you want, what you need." He heard Jim's sigh of relief, "Hold still, and don't cum until I jerk you off."

Blair backed away and bent for his first taste of Jim's ass. Starting at the smooth skin behind Jim's balls, Blair ran his tongue completely up the dark crevice. Jim's flavor exploded in his mouth, and the harsh sound of Jim's breathing encouraged him. He nipped at the tender flesh, his tongue soothing the hurt a second later. Jim's body swayed of its own volition, and Blair held him steady as he leaned in for a more intimate invasion. He laid his tongue fully against the waiting hole and paused.

"Please...please," Jim begged, his breathing labored with need.

Never one to disappoint, Blair pushed against the pulsing hole, drawing a moan from his lover. He repeated this motion several times, taking Jim to the edge. Wanting to, needing to give his Sentinel more stimulation, Blair stiffened his tongue and drilled into the loosening rosebud, fucking it as hard as he could. He felt Jim's muscles tremble as need coursed through his blood.

Jim's chant reached his ears.

"Yes, yes, yes..."

Blair slid his hand to cup and squeeze Jim's tightening balls, letting the older man know that release was seconds away. Wrapping his hand firmly around Jim's throbbing shaft, Blair stroked it in time with his tongue fucking. Jim's hole clench ferociously around his tongue, and he felt the hot cock explode over his fist. Blair slowed his actions, letting Jim luxuriate in his release.

Lowering their bodies to rest on the bed, Blair curled up with his head on Jim's sweaty back. He deliberately rubbed his new erection against Jim's leg, a reminder that there was still more he wanted.

Jim's chest shook under Blair's hand. "You're insatiable, baby."

"Like you've never said that before!" Blair threw back.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Chief."

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Blair laughed. "And you'll need a closed coffin because the expression on your face would give the whole story away."

"Yeah, yeah," Jim laughed. "So, we gonna do something about that piece of meat poking me in the leg?"

"You know it!" Blair said enthusiastically.

Grabbing the purple egg, Blair popped it open and pulled the foil packet out.

"Spread 'em!"

Jim laughed as he spread his legs wide.

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, Blair smiled in appreciation at his lover's invitation.

"You want it bad, don't you, babe?" Blair asked hotly.

"No, I want it good, and you're the only one who can give it to me."

"That's right, lover, and don't you forget it. Your ass is mine." Blair spanked Jim's ass to emphasize the point.

Jim grunted in acknowledgement and excitement. They had only been lovers for two months, and that was one thing Jim had yet to tell Blair about. Jim liked being spanked, could get off on being spanked, and to have Blair be the one to do it would make it all the more stimulating.

"Answer me," Blair demanded, and spanked Jim's ass again.

Jim had no clue what the question was, the slaps clouding his mind with waves of pleasure.

Blair saw the reaction Jim was having to the spanking, and he wondered briefly if he had pushed his Sentinel too far. But he didn't look like he was in pain or that he wasn't enjoying it; in fact, Jim was enraptured. It was turning him on! Jim likes to be spanked! A whole new door opened up, and Blair, never one to stagnate, walked through with his eyes wide open.

"Hands and knees, now, James." He swatted the hard ass with his hand to hurry Jim along.

Between the orders, his given name and the spankings, Jim was ready to come all over himself.

Blair slicked up his fingers and slid two inside the still loosened hole. Jim surged back, taking the fingers eagerly, trying to fuck himself on them. A sharp slap on Jim's reddened ass cheek stilled his movements. Blair was in control.

Jim tried to control his reactions when Blair slid another finger inside, filling and fucking him. The intensity grew by exponentially, and he tried to ward off the zone that was tickling his senses. It felt so good.

All movement stopped, and Jim nearly screamed in frustration.

"Don't you dare zone out on me, man," Blair said seriously. "That would be so bad."

"It's okay. I'm okay now," Jim said tightly. "It just felt so good."

"It's supposed to, Jim. And why didn't you ever tell me about liking spankings?"

"I...it's...I don't know. I just didn't want you to think I was too kinky."

"Jim, you're not that kinky. It's okay to like different things. Hell, I didn't know I'd like it until I saw how much it was turning you on," Blair said reassuringly. "I only want to give you pleasure, and I can't do that if you don't tell me what you want."

"Okay, baby. Okay," Jim said. "Then, will you please fuck me already?"

"Who's giving the orders here, James?" Blair swatted Jim's ass again.

Jim growled at him, but was then reduced to moans as Blair resumed his actions. Three fingers worked at Jim's hot hole, stretching it to accommodate his aching cock.

"You want me to fuck you, James? You want me to slam my cock so far up your ass that it won't see daylight again? Is that what you want?" A mumbled reply. "I'm gonna do that, lover. That and so much more. You want me to spank your ass while I fuck you? Will that get you off?"

"Yeeesssss," was the strangled reply.

Blair managed to rip open the foil pouch and roll on the condom without breaking contact with Jim. He removed his fingers and slid all the way inside the hot channel. Moving slowly at first, he slapped at Jim's ass randomly, alternating cheeks, spreading the pain. And sharing the spotlight with the pain, was the pure pleasure of Blair's cock plunging into Jim's ass. Jim rode a wave of pure sensation until he finally came, screaming Blair's name, cumming without ever having his cock touched. Blair followed Jim over the apex, his orgasm pulled from him by the clenching walls of Jim's asshole.

Blair finally managed to pull out, removing the condom and falling next to his blissful soul mate. In their short time as lovers, Blair had never seen Jim look so satisfied.

"Guess you liked it," Blair managed between breaths.

Jim laughed, "Can't wait to see what you do for an encore, baby. Happy Easter!"


End file.
